O Rly!
by nocturnalMusings
Summary: Rumors abound! The Grapevine attacks! How do Gaara and Sakura react? Implied GaaSaku. CRACK!


Hey readers! This is yet another oneshot! Hoo-rah! I really shouldn't watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and have a computer at the same time...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, like I really own Naruto?!

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

"HEY SASUKE!"

The angsty teenager turned to see Kohona's #1 hyperactive ninja and his best friend chasing after him.

"What?"

"Wanna know something?"

"...No."

"It's about Gaara..."

"TELL ME..."

The blonde leaned foward. "You didn't hear this from me, but..."

He whispered quietly into the brunette's ear. Sasuke was stoic, then his face betrayed his shock.

"O rly..."

"Ya rly!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No way..."

"Way!"

"FO'REALS?!"

"FO'SHO'!"

Sasuke smirked. "So Gaara..."

"Yeah!"

"And Sakura..."

"I know! Weird, huh?"

The brunette ran off, smirking.

"I gotta tell Ino!"

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

Ino was in Ichiraku's, eating ramen. Don't ask why, she just was.

"Ino!"

"Sasuke?!"

"You didn't hear this from me, but..."

The teen leaned in, whispering into her ear. Her eyebrows flew up, and she looked suprised.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Fo' reals?!"

"You know it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No, seriously?!"

"Serious."

The kunoichi looked at her comrade, then set off at a run.

"I gotta tell Neji!"

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

Neji was training. Again. As he deactivated the Byukugan for the last time that day, Ino came running up.

"HEY, NEJI!" she said, panting.

He was bewildered. What on earth was she doing here?

"You didn't hear it from me, but..."

"She leaned into the 14-year-old's space, whispering ferverently into his ear. His eyebrows flew up into the safety and cover of his headband, and his white eyes widened in shock.

"Oh...my...God..."

"I know!"

He ran off, leaving the kunoichi in the dust.

"Neji?! Where ya goin'?"

"I gotta find Tenten!"

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

Thanks to the Kohona Grapevine, every shinobi in Suna and Kohona knew by sundown. Tenten, after hearing from Neji, told Lee, who told Gai, who told the ANBU and the teachers, who told every student, jounin, and chuunin. The only two who didn't know were Gaara and Sakura, who seemed to attract giggles wherever they went. It was even worse when they met up the next day, and walked around Kohona together. they couldn't figure it ou. Yet.

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

naruto was showing the Rookies, Team Gai, and the rest of the Sand-sibs the video for the umpteenth time that day, when the door opened, and the unthinkable happened: Gaara and Sakura walked in.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone looked at them, then each other, and promptly burst out laughing.

"It hurts..." Sasuke wheezed. "It hurts so bad..."

"I know, right?!" Temari said, wiping a tear from her eye. Kankuro and the others had started laughing too hard to breathe. Neji had fallen off the desk and was rocking back and forth in the fetal position, laughing silently but hysterically. naruto laughed so hard he fell out of his spinny office chair.

Gaara and Sakura blinked, confused. Then they saw the website: YouTube.

"Oh ye gods, no!"

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

_Scrabbling fingers could be heared on the blank screen. An unseen hand opened the door, and we see Sakura, sitting on the unslept-in bed, dressed normally but wheedling someone for something._

_"C'mon, Gaara..."_

_"NO! I absolutely refuse!"_

_"Please?"_

_"NO!!"_

_"Come onnn..."_

_Gaara crosses over, and sits next to Sakura._

_"Like this?"_

_He jumped off, hands looking like furry little paws and sitting on the floor like a small animal, looking quite cute._

_"Hoppity hoppity hoppity hoppity, my tail is quite cute and my ears are quite floppity..."_

_He bounced around, while she giggled in delight._

_"I run and I bounce and you can't make me stoppity, send Mr. Tanuki to sweet pretty girls."_

_He tapped her gentlyon the nose, and she blinked cutely._

_"Now can I have my gourd?"_

_She pretended to think. "No, I think I'll keep it..."_

_He sighed, and she suprised him by glomping him. The gourd, strapped to her back, is visible for the first time, bouncing gently on the strap. "Nah, I'm kidding. You can have it back, Tanuki-kun!"_

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

Everyone stopped laughing. Gaara had his sand coming out, tendrils wrapping around his arms and flying off his fingers. Sakura craked her knuckles ominously.

"Naruuutooo..." they said eerily.

Everyone poofed away, and they left him there alone.

"Oh snap..."

**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH**

That one was rattlling in my head, and there are uploads and more oneshots coming. Byes! Read and review!!


End file.
